


homecoming

by wan (kuro49)



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/wan
Summary: It is a long awaited thing.





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> it took a long time but this was always going to happen, this doesn't reference it but these three's backstory makes me ACHE.
> 
> set s2ep10 during and after that welcome home party at itokan.

 

When Noboru comes home for the second time.

Cobra and Yamato welcome him home the way they should have that very first time.

Cobra cannot erase a single thought of them from his head even if he doesn’t quite remember the details of how they used to be when it is just the three of them left alone in the back alleys of Sannoh. Running even if there was nothing after them. But it was all good, _that_ he is certain of. It isn't until now where he has Noboru back in their lives that he is reminded of just how used to feeling off-kilter and out of balance he is. He leads him inside of Itokan, he smiles in reflex to the one that breaks out across Noboru's face at the sight of the little welcome home party they throw for him.

It is a startlingly nice feeling to be steady again.

 

When Noboru comes home, they do not leave him alone.

It is the searching, persistent glances among the members of Sannoh Rengokai to find him just to reassure themselves that he is here and he isn't going away. It is a tentative touch at his elbow, steadying where he leans heavily on his cane. It is not letting him go even after everyone else has left.

Yamato doesn't want to say it but he will if neither Cobra or Noboru will admit to it. They need each other. And it isn't so simple as they want it to be. They are interdependent to put it nicely, a tangled mess of codependency at its absolute worst. 

Still, it cannot be worst than the years they were missing him.

 

When Noboru comes home, he realizes that this is the long awaited thing that all three of them have been reaching for.

They are in constant proximity, and he can claim that he is getting back on the straight path but he will always be a part of their world. There are some things in Noboru’s past that he cannot leave behind. But they are not asking him to do that. He is sitting with Cobra on his left and Yamato to his right and there are some things that have never once changed. And when Noboru smiles, it reaches the corners of his eyes.

 

"Welcome home."

They say to him, alone this time instead of in Itokan where they were surrounded by everyone else that came after. It is like starting over but with a keen knowledge of everything that came before.

They are standing in the middle of Yamato's bedroom above the garage. It is narrow and messy but warm and cluttered like what a home should be. Yamato has already kicked a pile of his dirty laundry to the corner to make room for all three of them in this space. It is not hesitance keeping them still, it is the calm before a welcomed storm. 

"Thank you for having me back."

Noboru tells them with something that sounds a lot like conviction, his head ducking to hide his expression. 

Yamato looks to Cobra, knows him well enough to figure that he has thought long and hard about this for the both of them. Cobra isn't looking away from Noboru and really, that is more than enough reason for him to do this. He has never been patient; he isn't about to start now. Yamato laughs before he is kissing Noboru (and Cobra follows suit). 

 

Nobody would guess it.

But of the three of them, Noboru is the brash one. Yamato has learned to think before he swings his fist. And Cobra can quickly get out of hand but he weighs his options carefully every time. Of the three of them, Yamato and Cobra have a hard time acknowledging to this single fact: That Noboru is capable of just as bad. 

(Maybe this makes them an even match.)

Cobra lets Noboru sink into him, trusts him to take all of his weight and wishes Noboru would give them everything else in return if just to make up for all the years before. He breathes out softly and on his exhale, Yamato is sucking in a breath from between his teeth at the sight of them naked and in his bed.

He remembers the three of them and every promise they made to one another (some broken, some kept but here they are, together, regardless). The mattress dips as Yamato settles, pulling off his tee to toss to the floor to join the rest of their clothes. His hand touches them, almost in reverence, his mouth dragging across the bare skin of Cobra’s shoulder, tasting heat and salt while Noboru shudders as Cobra moves in earnest. 

 

Cobra thinks that this might be it.

This might just be what he has been trying to protect all this time, and he wouldn't be wrong. There are some things that he is not willing to risk. 

Cobra is careful of Noboru's injuries but he is not about to go easy on him. He is looking down to him, eyes half lidded before he is leaning down, putting teeth to flesh and tongue to skin. Cobra lets Yamato watch until he can't help but be drawn in too. He feels the sweep of Yamato’s hands, from the top of his spine down to his tailbone before Yamato is touching where Noboru fills him to the very brim.

When Yamato pushes his fingers in alongside, the change in Cobra's rhythm is noted in how his thighs physically shake. Yamato chuckles faintly while Noboru groans beneath them, Cobra is left caught between them.

Yeah, he has always been able to give Sannoh Rengokai up in exchange. 

 

Yamato kisses Noboru until his mouth hurts, until there is the taste of blood on their tongues from the split cut across Cobra's bottom lip smearing their mouths red. He wants to be gentle and tender and a thousand more kinder ways than this but he isn't about to stop. 

They have waited for him for a long time now. They can wait a little bit longer but they don’t have to.

Noboru isn't pulling away, he is reaching out to drag them down and closer, he is asking for more and if he sounds hoarse and just a little bit more desperate than he is willing to admit to, Cobra and Yamato are not about to comment with the way they comply to his every whim. 

 

With their names on his mouth, Yamato digs his hands into them and he has no idea if he is trying to ground them or himself. 

Yamato can feel the heat radiating from their skin and he let his fingers wander. He tugs at the dark roots of Cobra's bleached white-blond hair to have him turning his head to kiss him with an opened mouth, he scratches the blunt edges of his nails down Noboru's sides until he has him gasping around the push of Cobra's fingers between his lips.

He follows every harsh breath and each pant like it is an extension of himself with just how close the three of them are. 

 

It is not obligation or responsibility or principles or anything remotely noble.

He misses them is what Noboru still has trouble saying. The words a lump in his throat even when he is here, between them with Cobra tucked against the wall while Yamato teetered at the edge of the bed barely meant for two let alone three grown men their size.

He misses it even if it is all unfamiliar.

Cobra’s arm is slung across his chest, his leg is tangled between theirs, and Yamato has a fist closed around the worn fabric of his borrowed shirt. The corner of his mouth hurts when he can't help but grin and there are bruises littered across his body that he never wants to go away. He loves it even if he doubts he will ever admit to this in words said out loud.

"...It's good to be back."

Noboru breathes out, looking to the ceiling and it finally feels like an absolute truth in the early morning light coming through the blinds of this small room.

 

(The thing is, it goes unsaid but here is a place he can always return to.

Here is a place they made into a home for him.)

 


End file.
